Twitter, The Secret Story
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: This was orginally one-shot story, by a different author. What happens when Paul, gets ahold of Jared's password and account. What is Jared hiding from everyone. Funny lemons, and threesomes to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this story was originally a one-shot by Penslinger. I loved the idea and with permission, I am going to turn this into a regular story. I just hope that I do it justice. This first chapter is only an introduction to the story. I will be adding some lemons to the story in good time. I may at some time have to change the rating to M. If I do I will let everyone know about the change. **

_**Paul's Point Of View**_

I tried to hold in my laughter at Jared. He just opened up a Twitter account to keep all his secrets in. He is such an idiot sometimes; I am going to have so much fun with this. I knew what his passwords were and, all I got to say was payback is a bitch.

When I got home I logged on to the account, to see what he has been writing on here.

I couldn't believe what I was reading. This boy has completely lost his mind. The very first page was the legends of our tribe. That itself was not bad, what scarred me was when he described in detail what it was like to transform into a wolf for the first time.

_**Jared's Twitter**_

_I remember the first time that I transformed for the first time. I just got into a fight with my mother over my friendship with Paul once again. She thought that I needed to end my friendship with him. _

"_He is going to amount to nothing, mark my words Jared. He is going to rub off on you and bring him down with him. Do you really want people to think of you like that?" Jared mother yelled at him once again._

_After we yelled a bit more at each other, I stormed out of the house. I was so upset with everyone telling me what to do. God couldn't anyone let me make my own decisions in life. School was the same; I was treated like I was a little kid, or a criminal if I was around Paul. Let me clear something up right now. Paul may be an ass, but he never has done anything that seriously wrong!_

_For the last few days I felt like I was running a fever. My mother wanted to make me an appointment with the doctor, but I refused. Paul and me had gotten into a fight at school that day because we both wanted to take the same girl out. Well I wanted to take her to the movies and go slow, he just wanted to get her into her pants. _

_I don't ever know why I snapped at him. I just needed to go for a walk and blow off some steam. I started to walk into the woods, behind my house. _

_Since the beginning of that day, I felt myself getting more and more upset with everyone, over anything that was said to me. _

_As I started to think back, I began to shake; and couldn't control myself. I never felt this type of pain before. I felt like a rubber band, getting pulled apart for a slingshot. My eyes were going in and out of focus. I could feel, and see my bones, and muscles change shape. I screamed out in pain, I didn't understand what was happening to me. The next thing I saw was a paw. I had freaking paws, what the hell happened to me. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. I must of howled out in fear, when suddenly someone was in my head with me. _

_The voice in my head had turned out to be Sam. He explained to me what was happening to me, and what it all meant. It took me two days to transform back to my human self. _

_I was not a protector of my people; it was both a blessing and a curse. _

**Ok, I know that this chapter was very short. The next one will be longer. I just wanted to set up the groundwork so, I can build the story up. Please don't forget to review this story. Please feel free to leave me any suggestions for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guy's I wanted to update, but I am feeling like crap. This chapter is going to be short! This story was orginaly going to have Paul change his twitter, but after I thought about it, I not going to do it that way.**

**Paul's Point OF View**

I can't believe this idiot; all his secrets are posted and there is noting that is really grabbing my attention. Where the hell is all the juicy shit! God seriously he can't be this boring. I started skimming down his entries and finally one of them caught my attention…

**Jared's entry**

Kim was coming over to my house tonight. My parents were going to be in Forks for my father's job company party.

The sexual tension between Kim, and myself was becoming so frustrating for me! I still remembered last night.

While running patrol, my thoughts were all about Kim. I was driving Paul absolutely nuts. Sam, on the other hand; was to busy thinking about the nasty conversation that Emily, and Leah had earlier in the day to even care.

When we finally called it a night; I ran over to Kim's house. I could see her laying on her bed in a low cut red silk pajama dress. She was so beautiful. I was about to knock on her window to let her know that I was there and to let me in her room.

I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and burry myself in her warmth. As my hand rose to knock; I stopped noticing for the first time that she was on the phone.

_"I know Sara; he is absolutely perfect for me!" Kim said happily. "I know every part of him is huge! I can't wait to see how long and think his dick is?!" She added giggling and smiling at the thought._

"Oh Shit!" I thought to myself. I am finally going to make love to Kim. I instantly felt myself get hard. I wanted to break the window, and take her right then and there, but something stopped me.

I have never told anyone about this, and I can't even believe that I am even going to write about it now.

See before I first phased my dick was smaller then even the average size. Now that I have phased I am only just normal size. It is still a far cry from the rest of my body frame. I still hate to really admit it; it is still much noticeably smaller then the average guy.

I became aware of this fact when I was a freshman in high school. I had third period gym class. Let's just say I hated taking showers with the other guys. I couldn't help, but notice the size difference. The most embarrassing part of it all you ask? A few of the guys noticed me checking out their packages. Most of the other guys thankfully never said anything to me or anyone else about it. The same group of guys made damn sure that they never dropped the soap in front of me.

See when I said most, I left out Scott Tollers. He was also a freshman at the school, a new transfer student. He caught me looking at him that day and approached me after everyone left the locker room.

"_Jared, are you gay?" He boldly asked me._

_"No!" I said quickly, almost too quickly._

_Laughing at the position that I was in (I only had a towel around my waist.). He walked over to where I was standing and rubbed his large fingers down my chest._

_"So, if you're not gay, why are you checking out the size of my dick Jared?" He asked smirking. I was not about to admit to him that I was ashamed of my own size? So I boldly lied._

_"I don't know what the hell you are talking about Scott; I was not checking you out!" I yelled at him, my anger building up._

_"Calm down Jared, I know that you are lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. My dick size is a lot larger then yours don't be embarrassed by it. I don't mind you being smaller then me," He said stroking my chest._

_Before I could even comprehend what he was saying to me. I was pushed up against the wall, next to the showers. Both our towels were gone before I could even realize. He placed his hand on my dick and started to stroke it up and down. I know that I should have stopped him dead in his tracks, but it felt so good. I never had anyone's hand down there, besides my own._

_With his other hand, he placed my hand on his dick. His hand covered mine and he started to use mine to jack himself off. After a few minutes he let go of mine, and let me explore his size myself. _

After the two of us got what we needed I could feel him staring at me. The look he gave me, the lust in his eyes sent a shiver through me. I could tell that he wanted this to go farther. But thankfully I finally came to my senses, and got dressed and got the hell out of the bathroom.

Now that I have phased, I hoped that my manhood, would also grow along with me. I even checked out Sam and Paul's size. Well I don't know what Sam original size was. I do know that he would have no problem making a killing being a porn star. Paul also was very blessed in that area. He would always complain that the girl's couldn't deep throat him. I seriously wish I had that problem.

So now back to the present, my Kim is going to be over here in less the thirty minutes. I have been putting off letting her see my naked. I know that she wants are relationship to take the next step, to a sexual relationship. I just hope she doesn't sing that short, short, man song in her head.

**Well this is all for today. I hope that you liked it. This story is going to have some real fun lemons in it. You can even guarantee a threesome. **

**Please review, and let me know what you think of it. Love it; hate it? Just please hit the green button**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that I have not updated this story. My life was really busy, and I really didn't have the time needed to write. This chapter is going to be very short. I am sorry but I need to get back in writing mode.

**Paul's point of view**

It has been a couple of days and I somehow have managed not to have Jared figure out that I have been reading his account. I noticed last night he was typing on the computer, and well lets face it. I am nosy as hell. As I log on to twitter I see things have not been going Jared's way at all.

Jared post

This was the night that I was finally going to loose my virginity with Kim. I am so excited and yet very nervous at the same time. I went down to the drug store in Forks to pick up some condoms at Kim's request. This way nobody would we knew, would know what we were up to.

Saturday night Kim's family was going to go visit some family. She had somehow talked her mom into letting her stay home. As the time passed by I was getting more and more nervous. I tried to remember all the shit the others guys shown me in there sexual conquest. The guys had a field day laughing at me; for my lack of sexual experience.

I had been watching the clock since sunrise, counting down the time until I left to see my Kim. After taking a quick shower, I jumped into my jeep and took off towards Kim's house.

When I arrived I couldn't wait for her to even open the door. I picked her up as fast as I could and ran to her bedroom. That's when things began to get tricky. She had this look in her eyes silently telling me to slow the hell down. I began to realize that I needed to do this at a much slower pace, or I would be leaving still a virgin.

Slowly I leaned down and smiled at her. I could see her melt, when I embraced her. Whispering I love you, as I slowly started to kiss her mouth and down her neck. I gently yet firmly picked her up, wrapping her legs around me. I had a few minor problems reaching her bed, mostly because my head kept shouting I am going to really do this tonight.

Unbuttoning her shirt, I ran my fingers on her nipples. My tongue was sliding down her right breast, as my left hand was touching her other one. I could feel my manhood hardening. I wanted to be in her so bad. Yet I wanted her to enjoy herself a bit more. Frankly I wanted her saying my name. The remainder of her clothing came off of her. I paused for a minute to take in the full beauty of her naked body. As my lips kissed her inner thighs, I could start to smell her wetness, my hand slid up as I inserted a finger inside of her. I could feel her walls, and it pleased me to know that she was so tight.

"Jared, I ready, to make love to you" Kim said arching her back even more, trying to bring my body closer to hers.

Removing my jean shorts; grabbing the condom from the pocket. I quickly placed it over my hard dick. Kissing her mouth one last time, I pushed myself in her. I watched her face so that she was in no pain. I never wanted to cause my Kim any pain. I began pumping myself in and out. As Kim, remained motionless, with her body underneath me.

Being a virgin myself, I quickly was finished. Kissing her lips one more time, as I laid next to her.

I Jared Conner had just officially became a man. However Kim just remained silent in my arms, and said nothing to me.

I was beginning to feel a little weird about the lack of communication between the two of us. However I figured she was just tired from all excitement. When she finally fell asleep I kissed her forehead it was time for me to start patrol.

The next morning I climbed her tree to surprise her, and I got the nasty shock. She was talking to Emily on the phone crying about how I took her virginity, and she felt like nothing was in her at all.

"How the hell am I going to go through life like this? Only his fingers were big enough for me to feel. Apparently not every part of him grew. I have seen the other guys naked; next to Sam Paul is the biggest. Do you think his will grow and bigger?" She started crying again. "I love him to death, but I really want to feel a organism. At this point I really want to suggest a threesome so I could at least feel one once. "

Sitting on the tree I fell off, I was so hurt. My angel couldn't even feel me in her last night. What the hell am I going to do now?

Paul Point of View

Holy Shit! Jared couldn't satisfy his imprint. What the hell was he going to do? Would he really even consider a threesome to give her what she wants, and if so who would be the third person?

Well this is going to be the end of the chapter for now. Can you guess who the third person is going to be? I know this was a bad lemon, however I am going to put in some real effort for this threesome. That's the lemon I wanted to write from the beginning. I just had to get this part of the story out first. Please review this story. Is there something you want to see happen. The only thing that I am asking for in no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's Point Of View

Holy Shit! Jared was really thinking about letting his Kim have a threesome with other guys to satisfy her needs. Is he out of his damn mind? I know that he has been singing stupid things on patrol, to keep us out of his head. Now I see why he is doing it.

Sam once told us that we couldn't deny our imprints something if it makes them happy. The question on my mind is how in the hell is Jared going to allow this to happen. He is just not going to let her pick a random guy on the street to do this. It has to be someone that he could trust not to take Kim away from him. The only people that he really could trust are the pack. No way, I wonder if she had her choice whom would she pick. Sam, and Quil would be off limits because they already imprinted. That left Jake, Embry, Seth., and I. Brady, and Colin were two young and still virgins. Leah, being a girl, would work either; too bad It would have been fun to see some hot girl on girl action.

So the question on my mind is who is he going to ask!

The choice is yours the next chapter will be very long; it will have the threesome of your choice. The two wolves' you can choose from Jake, Embry, Seth and Paul. Please choice which one you want in it. The two that have the most will be the two chosen. I was going to just going to pick but I want a challenge!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jared POV**

Logging on my twitter page I sure had a lot of things to write about the last few days. My pack brothers still can't believe that I am going to go through with this. Let me start from the beginning.

After Kim had told me that she wanted to have a threesome with two others guys (me not being one of the two). I completely started to freak out, what guy wouldn't in my shoes. After we talked for a bit, she told me that she loved me with all of her heart, but she wanted to have at least one organism while having actual sex.

She had named off a few different guys to me. All of them were players; that went to La Push High School. That was not going to work for me at all, I didn't need the whole school to know about our bedroom problems. Then I thought of the pack, I knew that I could trust them, I also knew that none of them would try to steal my girl afterwards.

Needless to say they were all shocked when I told them what was going on between Kim and me. I heard gasp when I told them that I needed two of them to have the threesome with her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Jared?" Yelled Sam shocked at what I was saying.

"I wish I was Sam, this is what we agreed on." I said looking down at my hands.

Leah being Leah, started laughing her ass off. She suddenly looked at me, and then ran out of the room.

"Well which one of you guys is willing to help me?" I looked at me pack brothers.

No one said a word; they all had followed my example keeping their heads down.

Finally Paul spoke up. "Are you sure you want it to be us that does this? What I am saying you will have to see Kim getting pleasure from two of us."

"Yes, as sick as this is going to sound, I would rather it be a brother, then a stranger." I told them all with my eyes closed.

"Jared, you are my best friend. I will do this for you, one time only. You will have no worries of my trying to take Kim from you." Paul finished looking at the other guys, trying to get another brother to come forward.

"I am sorry Jared, I can't do it1" Quill and Sam said quickly.

"I'll do it, both Colin, and Brady said together with the biggest grins on their faces.

"Enough both of you" Sam commanded. "You both are only thirteen year old virgins. Seth, your out also, Sue would kill me if I allowed you to do this.

"Well this only leaves Jake, and Embry" I said quickly looking over to them.

It was very hard to make sense of their expressions. They wanted to help me, but at the same time both of them had a girl in their life. Bella was all Jake thought of, and Sara was in Embry mind all the time. Luckily for me, neither of these girls were their imprints so I still had a small chance.

"One of us will help you Jared." Jacob began to speak up, after the boys exchanged a look at each other. Just let us figure out which one it is going to be."

"Ok!" Was the only thing that I could say to the both of them. The mood in the room had changed thanks to Emily walking in the room. Suddenly everything was forgotten to everyone except Jared.

**Leah point of view**

"Holly Shit" I could believe what Jared had told us. I know that I can act like a bitch but even I have my limits.

Arriving at Kim's door I waited for her to answer. When she opened the door she looked very surprised. I told her that we needed to talk and grabbed her hand and ran up with her to her room.

Sitting down on her bed, I couldn't help but notice how scared of me she was. I guess all the stuff Jared told her about me might just of paid off.

"Kim!" I started "Jared told us about what you want him to do for you. I can't believe that you would ask him to do that for you. Do you have any idea what he is going through right now just to make you the ungrateful bitch happy? Let me tell you, you are going to get what you want from the pack. However since I am part of the pack, so am I."

I stopped to look at Kim's face. She had the look on her face as if I was going to rape her; myself or something like that. Please gag me now, which was a completely disgusting thought.

"Kim, here is the deal, you want your cake and eat it. So while you are having the time of your life. Jared and me are going to be having the time of ours. See I know what it is like to have someone break your heart."

She was going to interrupt me but I just raised my hand to silence her.

"Kim you say it just sex, and he shouldn't care because you only love him right. So I am going to switch it up for a minute and let you think about the night that Jared is giving me pleasure." I finally told her walking out of the room with a smile on my face.

Paul's POV

Well it was decided that it was going to be Embry and I to please Kim for the night.

Any other girl, I would of loved to tap. This girl was my best friend's. I still can't believe that he asked me to be one of the ones to volunteer before he even had this meeting. I couldn't figure it out of the longest time. That is until I ran into Leah, and told her what was really going on. Leah was livid at Kim, what people didn't know was the fact that two weeks ago I caught up to her after Emily made some hurtful comments. One thing led to another, and that was the first of many nights her just, and me had randomly hooked up. So far no one has figured it out. I may have suggested to her that Jared needs to build up some confidence with women, and she was just the person who could teach him a thing or too. I may be the man whore of la Push but damn I never had someone as much skill as Leah in the bedroom. That is the one thing that even Sam regrets never being able to hit again. Just thinking of her like that made me cum a little. Jared is going to give Kim a free pass, well thanks to my suggestion; Leah is going to get Kim to give him one.

Entering her house that night we sat down with Kim. We both wanted to make it perfectly clear that this was going to be a one-time deal. We were not offering our stud services more then this once.

As soon as she understood this we walked into her bedroom and locked the door. Embry looked over at me not sure how to start this off. I chuckled to myself, and picked Kim up so that she was straddling on my hips. I called Embry over to the bad as I laid Kim down softly on the bed.

Embry was on her left; I was on her right side. We pulled her down so that she was in the middle of the bed, so we had some room to work.

I slowly started to kiss Kim's neck softly nibbling on her neck. Not to be outdone Embry started kissing her lips soft to start off with. Then faster as she started reacting to my fancy neck work my tongue was giving her. He increased the intensity of his kiss to her.

I could feel her body slightly shacking from the feeling of two hot guys driving her nuts. I moved my hands to unbutton her shirt as Embry slid down to her neck.

Removing her bra, I got Embry attention so we while I as sucking her breast. He was feeling her up. We both could smell Kim's excitement, which was in return getting me hard.

Embry believed in equal opportunity, so he got off the bed, and started to remove his clothing. I followed his example and Kim eyes went huge at the size of our dicks. She moved her head from one side to the other.

Embry couldn't hold in his laugh as he took in her face. Leaning down to her ear he whispered to her" hope you can take me all in. I love when a girl knows how to deep throat."

With a smile on his face he leaned down, and kissed Kim's stomach, as I started to remove her jeans and thong off of her.

Embry climbed on top of her so that he could slip his dick into her mouth. "Now when Paul goes done on you don't bite my dick sweetheart." He said smirking at her.

I wanted to wait a few seconds to have Kim take in all of Embry, We heal fast but damn, if she did accidentally bit him, that still would hurt like a mother. When he nodded at me, I started to spread her legs and met my tongue loose on her. I felt her wetness right away and started to get turned on myself. I figured that if I was going to do this, I might as well get some enjoyment for myself.

Switching places with Embry, Kim began sucking me off as I stroked her hair. She was not going deep enough for me so I tried bringing her head closer to my dick, to give her the hint.

Her mouth had the suction of a vacuum cleaner, so when Embry cleared his throat, I snapped back into reality of the situation.

When we both jumped off the bed she looked confused at us. Smiling at her we both got on either side of her. She wanted this threesome and now she was going to get us both inside of her at once.

Placing her on her side Embry put some lotion on him, so it wouldn't hurt so much, and entered her ass as I entered her wet pussy. She screamed out in pleasure and pain. She was not expecting us both to enter her at the same time.

We didn't want to hurt her; Jared would kill us if we did. "Kim" I asked do you want us to stop."

"No! Just give me a minute please, I didn't think you guys were going to do a real threesome like this." She said trying to get her body too relax.

"Ok, I am ready now, she tells us as she begins kissing me. I look over to Embry as whisper quickly to him without Kim hearing to go easy on her.

Soon enough she was yelling out our names followed by the word God.

The next two hours went by very fast. Kim had multiple organisms; finally Embry released himself in her. Kissing her cheek, he got off the bed. We had agreed the first one done would just leave quietly. Once he left the room. I grabbed Kim and rolled over so she was on top of me.

"Kim, this is all on you now, go as fast, and hard as you want to. This is your one and only time with me, so you have freedom to do anything that you want. She shivered and began increasing her speed. Somehow she found quite a bit of energy. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her breast begging me to play with her. I rubbed and stroked her breast.

I finally finished letting her ride my organism out. Getting her off of me, I kissed her forehead and left the room. I was not about to cuddle with Jared imprint. Walking down the stairs I wondered if Leah was even close to being done with Jared yet.

Next will be Leah and Jared, I figured he needed a few lessons. It's not the size, but what you do with it right. (Yes keep telling yourself that, one day you might believe it.) It's all about the ones that have wide ones… 


	6. Chapter 6

I never wanted to put up one of these notes. So I am very sorry that I have to. I have been in the hospital, and finally recovering from a kidney operation. I didn't forget my stories that I am currently writing. I just need some more time. I promise that I will complete them.

Jamie


	7. Chapter 7

Jared Point Of View

Logging on twitter I began to type this is going to be the longest night of my life. I can't believe that my Kim would want to have sex with someone else. I can't believe that I am not man enough for her." I said out loud to myself.

"Your man enough Jared, don't ever think different." Leah spoke from behind me.

I turned around in shock, I was so depress I didn't even hear her jump in my window.

"What are you doing her Leah, come to rub this in my face again." I practically yelled at her.

She started laughing at me. "No Jared I came for two different reasons. Both of which you are complete idiot about." She said lying down on my bed.

"Really! So what am I being an idiot about, do tell me so you can get the hell out of my room. I can't deal with anything right now." I growled at her.

Leah looked so relaxed before she began to speak. "Well first of all only you would think Twitter is private. Anyone can read the crap that you write on it. Especially if hint, hint someone has your password. I love Kim is really a smart password you stupid ass.

I was about to cut her off. Mentally kicking myself, about the whole twitter thing. Damn which pack member would be nosy enough to read my personal shit? One name came to mind PAUL! I am so going to whip his ass later. I was about to forcefully pick Leah up and throw her out my window when she said the next words that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I talked to Kim today, we came to an agreement that since she is going to get her fun, so are you! "

"What do you mean, does it look like I am having fun right now Leah!" I said as a started to shake.

"Calm down Jared! You don't need to phase in the house. Plus I am going to be the one giving you some sexual fun tonight." She said giving me a wicked smile.

"What are you talking about? Leah you lost your damn mind." I said as she leaned down all the way on the bed and spread her legs apart slowly.

"I decided to help you with your no pun intended little problem. Kim is ok with it and I have the experience. After tonight little lesson Kim will be begging you for some." Leah said getting off the bed and brushing her lips to mine.

"Relax Jared just go with it." She told me in my ear as she walked me over to the bed.

Once we got there she started to take off my shirt. She began placing kisses down my chest. Her hand softly moving up and down my sides. Grabbing my hands she placed them on the hem of her shirt. Which quickly get removed from her. God her breast were so big and firm, I quickly removed her bra from her. She leaned down so that I was able to take her breast in my mouth. I quickly sucked on them, and she pushed herself out of my grip.

"Jared, slow down we got all night to do this. I am not Kim there is no rush. I want you to enjoy every minute of it. I also want to play a little game with you. I get to tell you what I want you to do and then you have to please me by doing it. This way I get a lot pleasure out of this, and you will learn many different positions in which size won't matter." She said to me, while she stroked her own nibbles turning me even more on.

Slowly she leaned down again and started kissing my stomach. She used her teeth to unbutton my jeans and zipper. Feeling her do this made me cum a bit. I thought for sure that she was going to remove my boxers next but she kept them on. Choosing instead to dry hump me. God this woman was going to kill me. I just wanted both us naked right now.

"Jared, I am in the mood for a little music." She said getting off of me, and walking to the stereo.

"Jared sweetie sit up and remove your boxers, keep your feet on the floor for me." She smiled sweetly to me.

Slowly Leah made her way back to me moving to the music. She pulled me closer and started to give me a lap dance. When I tried to grab her she told me I had to keep my hands to myself, and learn some control. She was sitting on me when she put her hands down on the floor and lifted herself up off of me.

"Remove the rest of my clothes Jared." She said.

Slowly she sat back down and positioned herself on me. We did so many different positions. She was like the energizer bunny. She just kept going, and going. I had finish a few times and she managed to keep getting me back up. Soon I was getting the hang of things.

I picked her up so I was leaning against the wall. "God!" I thought this is incredible.

When we were finally finished I asked her where she learned this all from.

"Not from Sam, believe me, we were both virgins. She said smiling.

"Leah! You seriously are not going to tell me!" I questioned her, looking for my question to be answered.

" I know that you want me to say Paul, but no it was not him either. Lets just say revenge on Sam is even sweeter. There might be just another reason why he no longer talks to his best friend. He knows nothing about Paul, or you. I would advise you not to let it slip out either.

"I don't do the whole cuddle thing Jared, so I am going to go home and take a long and nice hot shower." She told me leaning, placing a kiss on my forehead. Don't worry you are going to take Kim for the ride of her lifetime.

_**Well one more chapter left! Reviews are nice, no ripping me please!**_


End file.
